Seuls à la bibliothèque
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Juste à l'instant où allait débuter les vacances de Pâques, Drago et Hermione se retrouvent enfermés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et ils devront y rester pour une semaine. Pourront-ils agir de manière civilisée l'un envers l'autres ? Et d'abord, pourquoi Drago les avaient-ils entraîné dans cette pagaille ?
1. Première nuit de solitude

_Alors voilà, me revoilà avec ma nouvelle traduction ! Comme dis sur le dernier chapitre de 'amants et amis', cette histoire devrait être publiée beaucoup plus régulièrement que ne l'était l'autre. Pour le moment, j'ai quelques chapitres de traduit d'avance, alors ça devrait grandement aider. Je ne publierai tout de même pas à toutes les semaines, pour m'assurer de pouvoir conserver cette régularité, mais j'irai pour un chapitre au __**deux semaines**__. Ainsi, à chaque deux vendredi, vous aurez votre chapitre. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous ira comme arrangement ! Sur ce, je cesse de bavarder toute seule et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Pairing : Drago / Hermione**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling. **__**Cette histoire est tant qu'à elle une traduction de **__**'Alone in the Library'**__** de Maja3322 that I really thank for let me translate it.**_

* * *

**Seuls à la bibliothèque**

* * *

**Première nuit de solitude **

" Mademoiselle Granger, la bibliothèque fermera dans quelques minute, " dit la voix de madame Pince en provenance de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque.

" D'accord, Mme Pince, " lui hurla Hermione en retour alors qu'elle commençait à rassembler ses choses. Elle empila tous ses livres, mis certains d'entre eux dans son sac à dos déjà très lourd, lequel elle jeta sur son épaule alors qu'elle plaçait les autres livres en équilibre sur son bras. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à laquelle elle avait travaillée. Eh non, elle n'avait rien oublié. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle commença à marcher vers la sortie.

" Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Granger, " dit madame Pince à Hermione, souriant lorsque cette dernière passa devant elle.

" Bonne nuit à vous aussi, madame Pince, " dit Hermione.

Elle avait presqu'atteint la porte lorsqu'elle fonça droit dans une personne qui était plutôt grande et qui rôdait dans les environs, ce qui la fit échapper tous ses livres sur le sol.

" Oh, super, " siffla-t-elle en se penchant pour commencer à ramasser ses livres.

" Tu devrais regarder où tu mets les pieds, Granger. "

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui parlait. Le sourire malfaisant perçait avec évidence à travers cette voix moqueuse. C'était une voix que Hermione connaissait trop bien à son propre goût. Drago Malefoy, ce connard détestable !

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose," répliqua Hermione sans lever les yeux. "Tu pourrais m'aider, tu sais ?"

Drago rit, un rire rauque et méprisant.

" Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas, Granger, " rit-il. " Pas même si tu serais une reine. Non, j'apprécie te voir à mes pieds. "

À ce, Hermione se redressa abruptement et fixa Drago droit dans les yeux. Elle devait se tordre le cou pour le faire, mais ça lui importait peu.

" Tasse-toi, Malefoy, " siffla-t-elle et elle essaya de le pousser pour le dépasser, mais il ne broncha pas.  
" Laisse-moi passer ! "

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. À la place, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux avec un sourire méprisant. Hermione adopta une posture plus relaxe et lui rendit son regard avec colère.

" À quoi joues-tu, Malefoy ? " siffla-t-elle, mais elle n'obtient aucune autre réponse.

Elle entendit soudainement un _crack_ retentissant et elle sut ce qui s'était passé. Toutes les entrées et les sorties de la bibliothèque avaient été scellées magiquement. Il n'y avait aucune façon d'en sortir maintenant.

" Malefoy ! " hurla Hermione, laissant tomber tous ses livres pour le frapper, paumes ouvertes, en plein torse. Sa seule réponse fut un rire rauque et bruyant.

" As-tu consciene de ce que tu viens de faire ? " lui hurla Hermione outrée. " On est le vendredi soir qui précède les vacances de Pâques ! "

" Et alors ? " Drago prononça son premier mot depuis un long moment et le son de l'indifférence dans sa voix mis Hermione dans une colère folle.

" Et alors ? " cria-t-elle presque ." Alors la bibliothèque restera fermée durant la prochaine semaine. Personne ne viendra à l'intérieur et nous ne pouvons pas sortir ! Seule madame Pince à la capacité d'ouvrir ses portes ! "

" Alors nous aurons juste à passer la semaine ici, " répliqua calmement Drago en se penchant et récupérant les livres d'Hermione. Il étudia chacun d'eux avec attention se fichant que Hermione soit vorace. " Un livre traitant de la poésie moldue ? " dit-il. "Vraiment, Granger, pourquoi diable utiliserais-tu ça ?"

Hermione arracha le livre de ses mains et frappa son bras avec. Elle pensait que le coup était fort, mais Drago se contenta de rire d'elle.

" Ce n'est aucunement de tes foutus affaires ! " hurla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

D'un pas furieux et acharné, elle avança à grandes enjambées vers l'arrière de la bibliothèque, retournant vers la table qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt. Elle jeta le livre de poésie moldu sur la table et s'assit les bras croisés. Drago arriva seulement quelques secondes plus tard et s'assit face à elle. Hermione fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais c'était loin d'être facile lorsqu'il jubilait autant.

" Quoi ? " lui lança-t-elle et il rit à nouveau. " Combien diable est-ce que ça peut être amusant pour toi ? "

" Tu es tellement drôle quand tu es en colère, " remarqua-t-il simplement et il s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

" Je trouve ça difficile de croire que tu nous enfermerais ensemble dans une pièce pendant une semaine seulement pour me voir en colère, " lui cracha Hermione au visage puis elle l'observa alors qu'on son visage devenait on ne peut plus sérieux. Une sorte de froideur apparue dans ses entrailles et elle déglutit difficilement, cherchant à lutter contre la peur qui l'envahissait soudainement.

" Je ne l'ai pas fais, " dit Drago et il se leva lentement, se penchant avec insistance vers elle. " Bien que j'aime te mettre en colère, j'admettrais même qu'il s'agit-là de l'un de mes passe-temps favoris, je des choses plus intéressantes à faire. "

" Comme passer Pâques dans une bibliothèque avec une sale sang-de-bourbe ? " demanda Hermione sarcastiquement. Drago sourit largement.

" Comme faire ce qui est attendu de moi, " dit-il gravement avec son sourire terrifiant. Son ton fit naître des frissons de terreur le long de la colonne d'Hermione, mais elle s'obligea à les chasser.

" Qu'est-ce qui est attendu de toi ? " osa-t-elle demander.

" N'aimerais-tu pas le savoir ? "

Ils s'assirent en silence, se contentant de se jeter des regards noirs durant quelques minutes. Finalement, Hermione parla.

" Ma famille m'attend à la maison. "

Durant une seconde, elle cru voir une lueur de sympathie traverser son visage, mais c'était disparue avant qu'elle puisse en être sûre.

" Est-ce que ça devrait vouloir dire quelque chose pour moi ? " dit-il en ricanant. " Ma famille ne s'est jamais attendu que je fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre... "

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il mordit avec force sur sa lèvre avant que les mots puissent lui avoir échappés. Hermione n'osa pas le poussé sur ce sujet. À la place, elle prit son livre jusque-là abandonné et commença à lire. Après seulement quelques minutes, elle dut s'arrêter de lire. Elle pouvait sentir Drago le regarder avec intensité et ne pouvait se concentrer sur son livre. Elle ferma brusquement le livre et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

" Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une fausse douceur.

" Parle-moi de ta famille. "

Sa requête était absurde et totalement inattendue. Hermione fut prise par surprise et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit durant quelques secondes. Lentement, elle regagna son sang-froid.

" Pourquoi le devrais-je ? " rétorqua-t-elle et elle ouvrit son livre de nouveau bien qu'elle ne se donna la peine de prétendre lire.

" Est-ce que tu peux penser à quelque chose de mieux à faire à l'instant ? "

" Des dizines de choses, " répondit-elle sans relever le regard de son livre. " Et aucune d'entre elles ne t'implique. "

La réplique était un peu enfantine, Hermione en était très bien consciente. Et apparemment, Drago l'était également puisqu'il se mit à rire et lui enleva le livre des mains.

" Eh bien, " lui dit-il et il jeta son livre par-dessus son épaule. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit Hermione étouffer un cri d'horreur à son action. " Ne sommes-nous pas un peu fougueuse aujourd'hui ? "

" Bien sûr que je le suis, " dit-elle brusquement, puis elle se leva et rassembla ses livres. " J'ai été enfermé dans une bibliothèque avec la personne que j'aime le moins. Et je dois y rester durant une semaine pendant que tous mes amis retourne à la maison et passe les vacances avec leur famille. Bien sûr que je suis fougueuse ! "

" Tu pourrais aussi être heureuse de pouvoir passer une semaine complète avec Drago Malefoy, " suggéra Drago en arquant un sourcil.

Hermione souffla, dégoûtée.

" C'est probablement la partie que je hais le plus, " dit-elle alors qu'elle s'assoyait de nouveau. " Je peux survivre sans voir ma famille, ils me pardonneront. Je peux survivre dans une bibliothèque, Merlin, je pourrais probablement passer ma vie ici. Mais toi, je ne peux juste pas le supporter. "

" Allons Granger, " dit Drago avec une fausse douleur dans son ton, " tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être gentille avec moi. Nous allons devoir passer un long moment ensemble. On pourrait même devenir proche. "

Une fois encore, l'esprit d'Hermione la quitta momentanément et elle fut incapable de parler pour un autre deux secondes.

" Nous sommes selon aussi proche à l'instant que parce que tu m'as suivi," répliqua Hermione. " Si les choses se faisaient à ma façon, nous serions à des endroits complètement opposés de la bibliothèque. "

" Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi je t'ai suivi, " fit remarquer Drago.

" Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Tu ne me répondrais pas de toute façon. Tout comme tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu nous as fait enfermer ici. "

" Tu as totalement raison à propos de ça, " sourit-il d'un air suffisant. " J'ai seulement pensé que tu étais tellement avide de savoir que tu m'aurais demandé de toute façon. "

" Oh, oublie ça, Malefoy ! "

" Bien sûr, si tu me parles de ta famille. "

L'ultimatum était loin d'être attirant, mais Hermione décida de prendre la voix facile.

" Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? "

Drago sourit, triomphant, et plaça ses pieds sur la table et ses mains derrière sa tête.

" Que font tes parents dans la vie ? "

" Ils sont dentistes. " Hermione n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails et décida de garder les choses au plus court.

" Et c'est... ? " la poussa Drago à poursuivre, mais Hermione lui fit un geste de la main, attendant impatiemment la prochaine question. " Oh, allez Granger, tu pourrais bien me le dire ! "

" Bien, ça veut dire qu'ils prennent soin des dents des gens. "

Drago parut très confus.

" Ils ne peuvent pas le faire par eux-mêmes ? "

" Ils sont moldus, Drago, " répondit Hermione avec impatience.

" Oh, vrai. Que ressentent tes parents à l'idée que tu te battes dans une guerre ? Ou le savent-ils au moins ? "

Drago vit à quel point il avait heurté un point sensible puisque Hermione cessa immédiatement de parler et pâlit.

" Ils ne savent pas, " dit-elle finalement, croisant ses bras et détournant son visage de lui. Drago était plutôt confus par sa réaction étrange et décida d'enquêter un peu plus sur le sujet.

" Comment peuvent-ils ne pas savoir ? "

" Ils ne le savent juste pas, d'accord ? " lança Hermione de ce ton qui marquait indéniablement la fin de cette conversation. Drago sourit pour lui-même.

" Un point sensible, nah ? "

" Va-t-en, Malefoy ! "

" Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. "

Hermione se tourna sur sa chaise et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un mélange de douleur et de colère que Drago n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

" Et tes parents ? " lui jeta-t-elle. " Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient lorsque tu suivais les ordres de Voldemort en sixième année ? Je paris qu'ils étaient on ne peut plus fiers que leur précieux petit sang-pur fut choisit pour une tâche aussi honorable ! "

Son visage était rouge et elle respirait bruyamment lorsqu'elle eut terminée. Drago resta assis plutôt silencieusement et sembla avoir reçu ses paroles sans la moindre douleur. Mais la vérité était loin de ce qu'il laissait voir. En fait, tous ses mots l'avaient heurté comme d'immenses marteaux, chaque souffle l'envoyant de plus en plus près du bord du gouffre. Mais il parvient à chasser tout ça comme si ce qu'elle avait dit ne voulait pas dire la moindre chose pour lui.

" Nous n'étions pas en train de parler de mes parents, Granger, " dit-il calmement, luttant toujours contre la rage qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son torse. " Nous parlions des tiens. "

" Ouais, eh bien, maintenant nous n'en parlons plus. En fait, je suggère que nous arrêtions de parler tout court. Il se fait tard, j'aimerais dormir un peu. "

" Alors va dormir. "

" Pendant que tu m'observes ? " dit Hermione à travers ses dents serrées. " J'ai des limites, Malefoy, et se serait les franchir. "

" D'accord, alors reste éveillée. C'est plus amusant comme ça de toute façon. "

" Ugh, bien, je vais restée éveillée puisque tu ne peux apparemment pas supporter rester sans moi ! " Le sarcasme était toujours la défense la plus efficace.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle métamorphosa sa chaise de bois en un fauteuil plus confortable. Elle s'appuya prudemment contre le dossier et posa sa tête sur l'appuie-tête, lequel était confortable, et sourit, satisfaite. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau elle était de nouveau la femme calme et rationnelle que Drago connaissait d'elle en classe.

" Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Malefoy ? " demanda-t-elle calmement.

" Parce que nous sommes enfermés à l'intérieur et que tu voulais aller au fond de la pièce alors je t'ai suivi. "

Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté et soupira.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais, " dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

" Oui, je sais ça, " répondit Drago. " Disons seulement que nous sommes ici parce que je ne pouvais plus lutter. "

Ces mots énigmatiques l'effrayèrent un peu et elle enveloppa étroitement ses bras autour de sa poitrine afin de calmer les tremblements de son corps.

" Lutter contre quoi ? " souffla-t-elle, mais Drago se contenta de l'observer minutieusement de ses yeux gris. " Lutter contre ta famille ? Ton père ? Tes instincts de torturer les sang-de-bourbes ? Lutter contre quoi, Malefoy ? "

" Tu découvriras ça par toi-même, " souffla Drago en retour alors qu'il se penchait davantage vers elle. Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol et ses bras restèrent paisiblement sur ses cuisses alors que son approchait de plus en plus près de celui d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta alors que son nez n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces du sien. " Mais la vérité te conviendra peut-être tout autant. "

La froideur de sa voix la fit trembler et ça n'échappa à Drago. Il rit doucement et fit apparaître une couverture qu'il enroula presque gentiment autour de la silhouette fragile et tremblante d'Hermione.

" Là tu y es, Granger, " dit-il alors qu'il se reculait à nouveau. " Tu sembles avoir froid. "

Hermione n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, ce qui était loin de lui ressembler. Finalement, elle dit les mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire un jour à son pire Hermione ( Voldemort n'étant pas inclus, bien sûr ) : " Merci. "

" Tu dis ça comme si c'était la pire chose que tu ne m'aies jamais dite, " rit Drago. " Tu m'as maudis, tu as hurlé après moi et tu m'as frappé sans même y penser à deux fois. Mais quand vient le temps de me remercier, tu préfèrerais probablement t'arracher le coeur. "

Au lieu de répondre immédiatement, Hermione se contenta de murmurer le même sort à la chaise de Drago que celui qu'elle avait lancé à la sienne. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement alors que sa chaise devenait un fauteuil de cuir noir confortable.

" Comment te sens tu à l'idée de me remercier maintenant ? " demanda Hermione avec un sourire timide, mais elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle se pelotonna avec la couverture enroulée étroitement autour d'elle et ferma les yeux. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle entendit Drago murmurer presqu'incompréhensiblement : " peut importe ce que tu fais pour moi, tu ne m'entendras jamais te remercier. " Puis, le monde s'assombrit et elle dormit en paix.

* * *

_Alors voilà qui est pour le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me mentionner s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui cloche dans la traduction ! _


	2. Première matinée de solitude

_Oui, oui, le chapitre aurait dut être posté hier. J'ai honte, mais je dois avouer que je l'avais oublié. Je me le suis rappelée qu'au moment où j'allais m'endormir, alors je me suis mise une alarme pour être certaine de pas l'oublier à nouveau. Le pire, c'est que j'y ai pensé toute la semaine ! Enfin, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! On me pardonne ? Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

_**Pairing : Drago / Hermione**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling. **__**Cette histoire est tant qu'à elle une traduction de **__**'Alone in the Library'**__** de Maja3322 that I really thank for let me translate it.**_

* * *

**Seuls à la bibliothèque**

* * *

**Premier matin de solitude**

" Granger, réveille-toi ! " le ricanement colérique la fit sursauter, l'arrachant à son rêve. Un rêve très intéressant sur des oeufs de Pâques et un dîner de famille.

" Quoi... ? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix confuse alors qu'elle frottait son poing sur ses yeux pour se débarrasser des traces de sommeil.

" Tu ronfles, " dit la voix et Hermione fut soudainement bien réveillée.

" Je ne ronflais pas ! " hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle bondissait hors du confort de sa chaise. " Je ne ronfle pas ! "

" Tu ronflais à l'instant, " dit Drago avec un sourire suffisant et ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Humff, " fut la seule réponse d'Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle prouver qu'elle ne ronflait pas ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Son estomac se mit à grogner à cet instant et la réalité pitoyable de leur situation la frappa. " J'ai faim, " grogna-t-elle et, furieuse, elle lorgna vers Drago, lequel se contentait de lui sourire. " N'as-tu pas faim ? "

" Nope, " répondit-il, mais il n'élabora pas. Hermione devint impatiente et n'attendit pas qu'il poursuivre.

" Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas ? " le poussa-t-elle.

" Parce que je viens de manger, " répondit Drago comme si c'était la réponse la plus naturelle au monde. " J'ai l'habitude de ne pas être affamé une fois que j'ai mangé. "

Hermione sentit son visage rougir sous l'effet de la colère, mais elle garda le contrôle de cette émotion forte.

" Ça te dérangerais de me dire où tu as eu cette nourriture ? " grogna-t-elle à son intention. Hermione n'était vraiment pas une personne du matin. Et à quel point elle avait faim n'aidait certainement pas. Point plus que l'attitude de Drago, lequel semblait soudainement la déranger encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

" Eh bien, je l'ai obtenu de la cuisine, " dit Drago comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'il existait. " Vraiment, Granger, je pensais que tu étais intelligente. Eh bien, laisse-moi t'appendre quelque chose alors : la nourriture peut être trouvée dans une cuisine. Oh et retiens ça ! Ça peut même être _cuisiné _dans une cuisine ! N'est-ce pas magique ? " la lourdeur du sarcasme coulait dans chacun de ses mots et encourageait la colère d'Hermione. Finalement, la digue se brisa et elle commença à hurler avec force après Drago.

" Je sais ça, connard répugnant ! Comment t'es-tu rendu à la cuisine ? Toutes les entrées sont verrouillées par la magie ! "

Drago se mit à rire face à sa colère, mais répondit de la même façon : " Granger, il y a une cuisine dans la bibliothèque. Vraiment, je pensais que tu savais ça puisque tu passe tout le temps où tu es éveillée ici. "

" Laisse tomber, Malefoy, " dit Hermione dans un ricanement. " Un cuisine dans la bibliothèque ? Allez ! "

" D'accord, si tu ne me crois pas, j'imagine que tu n'auras qu'à mourir de faim. !

La colère bouilla en elle pendant encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne l'oblige à fuir et qu'elle ferme doucement les yeux. Retprenant contenance, elle dit : " Pourrais-tu... _s'il te plaît _ (le mot eut du mal à se former dans sa bouche et c'était certainement douloureusement difficile de s'obliger à le prononcer ) me dire où se trouve la cuisine ? "

Il ne lui répondit pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était parti.

" Malefoy ! " hurla-t-elle légèrement paniquée. Être seule avec _lui_ pendant une semaine dans la bibliothèque était une chose. Mais c'était mieux que d'être entièrement seule. Et maintenant, il était parti.  
" MALEFOY ! "

" Arrête d'hurler putain ! " fit sa voix rageuse à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. " Je suis toujours là et tu portes préjudices à mes oreilles ! "

" Ça ne sera pas la seule chose abîmée sur toi une fois que je t'aurai mis la main dessus, " maugréa Hermione à voix basse alors qu'elle commençait à marcher vers l'endroit où elle croyait que provenait sa voix. Elle le trouva six rangées plus loin. Il était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'étagère avec ses bras croisés sur son torse.

" Tu m'as trouvé, " lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. " Regarde. "

Il n'y avait rien qu'Hermione voulait moins faire à l'instant. Il appréciait un peu trop sauver son derrière pour son propre bien et au goût d'Hermione. Il rit lorsqu'il vit la colère et l'incertitude sur son visage. Puis il se tint devant l'étagère et tapa trois fois sur un vieux livre poussiéreux avec sa baguette. Un bruissement sur sa gauche amena Hermione à tourner sur elle-même dans un saut et à faire face au mur qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'étagère. Mais à la place du mur, il y avait maintenant une porte. Drago souriait largement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et qu'il entra dans une petite cuisine.

" Et tu y es, " dit-il. " Cuisine. "

Suspicieuse et prudente, Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. Certainement, c'était une cuisine comme toutes les autres qu'elle avait vu. Elle se tourna ensuite pour regarder Drago. Il fut surprit de voir un léger soupçon d'admiration dans la profondeur de ses yeux bruns.

" Comment as-tu appris à propos de cet endroit ? " demanda-t-elle émerveillée.

" J'ai pris l'habitude d'observer madame Pince lorsqu'elle travaillait, " dit-il en haussant les épaules. " Elle utilise souvent cette pièce quand il n'y a pas d'étudiants dans la bibliothèque. "

Les mots eurent l'effet de dissiper instantanément l'admiration dans les yeux de Hermione et, de nouveau, elle fut suspicieuse.

" Pourquoi observerais-tu madame Pince ? " demanda-t-elle et, lentement, elle commença à s'éloigner de lui en reculant. Elle était effrayée. Il sourit sournoisement et lui suivit autour de la petit table de cuisine. Elle ne put s'échapper lorsque son dos heurta le comptoir. Drago s'imposa de tout sa hauteur face à elle et place ses mains de chaque côté du corps d'Hermione. Elle était complètement prise au piège.

" Pourquoi ? " dit-il avait le même sourire narquois. " Eh bien, nous n'aurions pas autant de plaisir ici si nous ne savions pas où trouver de la nourriture. "

Sur ces mots, il lui adressa un hochement de tête moqueur, se détourna et quitta avec de grandes enjambés furieuses. Hermione sentit ses genoux faiblir. Ils faillirent sous son poids, soudainement incapable de la maintenir debout plus longtemps. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et entoura silencieusement ses jambes de ses bras alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le comptoir. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que la panique remontait à travers ses veines.

_' Il a planifié ça ! ' _lui cria son esprit. _' Il a planifié ça depuis seuls Merlin et lui-même savent quand ! Il m'a piégé !' _

Cette soudaine réalisation bloqua son souffle dans sa gorge. Elle était seule dans la bibliothèque pour une semaine avec son ennemi. C'était déjà assez horrible lorsqu'elle pensait que c'était un accident. Mais maintenant elle réalisait que ce même ennemi avait _planifié_ de l'avoir là seule. Cette pensée était plus effrayante que n'importe quelle autre.

Finalement, elle parvint à suffisamment reprendre contenance pour se lever et chercher de la nourriture. Elle trouva du pain dans le placard et du beurre dans le frigidaire. Elle s'assit à la table, mangeant seule alors qu'elle essayait de trouver ce qu'elle devait faire. La chose la plus logique serait d'envoyer un message à ses amis pour leur laisser savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. Ils viendraient sûrement l'aider. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Ron et Harry l'aiderait, elle en était certaine. Oui, leur envoyer un message serait la meilleure des idées. Mais comment faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur un hibou. Et elle n'avait pas appris comment faire un patronus parlant. Pour être totalement honnête, elle avait encore du mal à conjurer un patronus entier. Il devait y avoir une autre façon. Seulement, elle ne savait pas ce que ça pourrait être. Soudainement, une idée la frappa. C'était tout simplement brillant. Elle était piégée dans une _bibliothèque_ ! Il devait y avoir un livre quelque part traitant des messages-magiques. Portée par un nouvel espoir, elle avala la dernière bouchée de son pain et marcha hors de la cuisine.

Elle s'arrêta au bureau de madame Pince et se mit à chercher l'index, un livre dans lequel il était possible de retrouver tous les sujets inimaginables et, une fois le sujet trouvé, il disait également où se trouvait les livres traitant de ce sujet dans la bibliothèque. Alors évidement, ce serait bien d'avoir ce livre. Elle le localisa finalement et le prit rapidement.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'ouvrir, la voix de Malefoy retentit derrière elle. " Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Granger ? "

Hermione se tourna, pressant le livre contre sa poitrine dans un geste de protection.

" C'est un livre, Malefoy, " dit-elle, espérant désespérément que la moquerie dans son ton couvrirait la peur et la panique qu'elle ressentait. " Les livres sont très communs dans une bibliothèque, je pensais que même toi saurais ça. "

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, " dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Il devenait suspicieux. " Quel genre de livre est-ce ? "

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute allure pour trouver ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Eh bien, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

" C'est un index, " répondit-elle, laissant tomber quelques unes de ses défenses. Elle ne souhaitait certainement pas qu'il devienne suspicieux. Rien de bien ne pouvait venir d'un ennemi suspicieux.

" Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de ça ? " lui demanda-t-il, haussant maintenant un sourcil. " Je pensais que tu savais exactement où tout se trouvait.

" Pas tout, " répliqua rapidement Hermione. " Je... Je veux trouver un livre sur la poésie sorcière. Tu sais, pour le comparer avec le livre de poésie moldue que j'ai. J'ai pensé que puisque nous sommes coincés ici, je pouvais tout aussi bien faire quelque chose d'utile de mon temps. "

Les sourcils de Drago retrouvèrent leur allure normale, mais il y avait toujours une lueur de doute dans ses yeux gris orageux.

" Hmm," pensa-t-il à voix haute. " Je pense que _tu_ considérerais que lire est quelque chose d'utile à faire avec son temps. "

Elle lui sourit avec hésitation et attendit qu'il parte, mais il resta là comme s'il était enraciné au plancher.

" Alors ? " la pressa-t-il. " Ne vas-tu pas chercher ce que tu veux ? "

" Euh..." hésita Hermione. " Pas tout de suite, je pense. Je veux lire le livre moldu d'abord. " Elle lui offrit un autre sourire et alla vers leurs chaises confortables. Il la suivit, jamais à moins de trois pas derrière elle. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne voudrait pas la suivre. Elle avait espéré être laissée à elle-même. Mais évidement, Drago ne faisait rien de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Elle atteignit leur table et posa l'index à contre-coeur avant de prendre son livre de poésie moldue. Drago la suivie, juste derrière elle, et se laissa tomber dans son propre fauteuil, l'observant intensément. Elle prétendit lire, mais elle garda toujours un oeil sur l'index.

Soudainement, il tendit la main et le prit de sur la table. Elle sentit son coeur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Elle l'observait alors qu'il ouvrait le livre et le feuilletait négligemment. Il sourit lorsque, évidemment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il se leva et s'éloigna sans un mot ou un regard dans sa direction. Au grand déplaisir de Hermione, il avait amené l'index avec lui. Lorsqu'il fut partit, elle se mit à hyperventiler. Il lui avait prit ses espoirs ! Elle avait besoin de ce livre ! Ça prendrait beaucoup trop longtemps de fouiller toute la bibliothèque pour un seul et unique livre à propos des sorts sur les messages. Tout était perdu, elle le savait. D'une quelconque façon, Drago avait lu à travers elle et découvert son mensonge. Avait-il utilisé l'occlumencie sur elle ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait. Ne l'aurait-elle pas sut ? Selon Harry, on voyait les mêmes pensées et les mêmes souvenirs que celui qui jetait le sort. Elle n'avait rien ressentit lorsqu'elle avait mentit à Drago. Mais alors, comment avait-il pu savoir ?

Drago revient seulement une minute plus tard. Il avait un livre avec lui, mais le coeur d'Hermione se fit douloureux lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas l'index.

" Et le voilà, " dit Drao avant de lui jeter le livre. Elle l'attrapa et observa le titre.

_' La poésie sorcière à travers le monde du 19e et 20e siècle'_

Le choc lui serra l'estomac alors qu'elle relisait le titre. Il lui avait trouvé le livre qu'elle lui avait dit avoir besoin ?

" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? " lui demanda-t-elle en déposant le livre.

" Granger, je crois qu'un merci serait la bonne chose à dire dans une situation comme celle-là, " dit Drago et paraissait blessé si on excluait son contentement. " Peu importe, je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai pensé que je pourrais cherché ce livre que tu voulais. "

Hermione était devenue muette et incapable de formuler la moindre pensée.

" Et où se trouve l'index ? " osa-t-elle demanda lorsqu'elle eut finalement retrouvé le contrôle de sa langue.

" Tu n'en as pas besoin à l'instant alors je l'ai rangé. "

Les ténèbres menacèrent d'engloutir Hermione, mais elle lutta aussi fort qu'elle le put contre elles.

" Merci, " murmura-t-elle, mais elle était sans défense et faible alors qu'elle soufflait ces mots.

" Peu importe, " se contenta de répéter Drago avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise et de recommencer à l'observer. Un frisson traversa le corps d'Hermione et elle enroula étroitement la couverture autour d'elle. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ?


	3. Premier après-midi de solitude

_Décidément, moi et les délais... Pas très douée ! :D Ce chapitre est probablement l'un de ceux qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre dans la traduction, je suis désolée d'avance s'il y a quelques fautes. N'hésitez pas à me les mentionner ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Premier après-midi de solitude**

Hermione n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était endormie avant que quelqu'un ne secoue violemment son épaule.

" Granger ! " L'urgence dans la voix de Drago s'immisça dans son rêve et l'en arracha. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda droit dans ses orbes marqués par des tourbillons argentés. Elle frissonna au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Le livre qu'elle avait prétendu lire avait glissé de ses mains et reposait désormais grand ouvert sur le sol. Aucun des deux ne fit mine de le ramasser.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? " souffla-t-elle, toujours fatiguée et à demi-endormie.

Drago se redressa et lui jeta un regard noir à travers ses yeux plissés. Avec ses mains sur ses hanches et ses jambes légèrement écartées, il semblait sur la défensive. Qu'il la surplombe ainsi de toute sa hauteur était pour elle l'incarnation même de la peur.

" Tu t'es endormie, " déclara-t-il avant de retourner vers sa propre chaise.

" Ouh, merci de me le dire, je n'avais pas remarqué, " lui lança sarcastiquement Hermione. " Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me réveilles, alors ? "

" Il n'y a rien d'amusant d'être piégé dans une bibliothèque avec une fille qui passe son temps à dormir, " déclara Drago d'un air indifférent.

" Vraiment ? " dit Hermione, toujours sarcastique. " Alors avec quoi serait-il amusant d'être piégé ? Un troll ? Ou une licorne ? Peut-être un elfe de maison ? "

Drago rit avec vivacité mais il n'y avait là aucune once de joie. Il n'est fait que de glace, réalisa-t-elle. Et elle avait le feu qui brûlait en elle.

" Le sarcasme m'appartient, Granger, " dit-il avec un reniflement de dédain qui glaça presque le sang d'Hermione, " et je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de l'utiliser. "

Hermione laissa rapidement ses yeux glisser de son visage à ses propres mains. Elles étaient étroitement entrelacées. Elle était nerveuse. Heureusement, Drago ne s'était pas aperçu de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ça ne lui ferait aucun bien.

" Malefoy, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? " souffla Hermione, sa voix tremblant légèrement et regardant toujours ses mains jointes.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit, " siffla Drago avec impatience. " C'est mon devoir "

Sa réponse vague embrasa soudainement le rage qui se cachait en Hermione. Elle releva brutalement sa tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ça lui fit plaisir de voir qu'il semblait légèrement vouloir se dérober devant son regard furieux.

" Assez de ça, Malefoy ! " lui cracha-t-elle. " Dis-moi la vérité à la fin ! "

Drago se reprit rapidement et lui retourna son regard furieux.

" Je l'ai fais, " dit-il, ses mots aussi acerbes que possible. " C'est mon devoir. C'est ma responsabilité. "

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds.

" C'est ton devoir et ta responsabilité de rester enfermé avec moi dans la bibliothèque de l'école pendant une semaine ? "

Drago se leva également et la surplomba d'environ un pied.

" Oui, " siffla-t-il, le mot la transperçant presque. " Maintenant, laisse tomber. Je ne dirai rien de plus sur le sujet. "

Pendant un long moment, Hermione pensa qu'il allait la frapper, mais il prit une grande inspiration, se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna en marchant. Il disparut d'un pas rageur et laissa Hermione seule. Elle eut soudainement l'impression que toute la force qu'elle venait d'acquérir lui échappait et elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour régulariser sa respiration. Inspirer... Expirer... Inspirer... Expirer... Ça semblait facile, mais la peur lui embrumait l'esprit et l'oppression douloureuse à l'intérieur de sa poitrine rendait ça presque impossible. Elle retrouva suffisamment de forces après quelques minutes pour parvenir à se tenir debout à nouveau et décida de se rendre à la cuisine, à la recherche de nourriture. Elle jeta un oeil sur la montre qu'elle avait reçue pour son anniversaire. Une heure. Ils étaient désormais ensembles depuis quinze heures. Elle trouvait difficile de croire qu'elle avait survécu aussi longtemps. Aussitôt que cette pensée traversa son esprit, elle se mit à se demander durant combien de temps encore elle survivrait. Est-ce que son plan était vraiment de la tuer ? Ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'encore pire. Elle secoua la tête et choisit d'oublier ce sujet sombre. Elle ne penserait pas à la mort.

Lorsqu'elle atteint la cuisine, la porte était ouverte. Et bien sûre, Drago était assis à la table, savourant son repas. Oui, elle avait de la chance. Elle soupira bruyamment et entra dans la cuisine, faisant attention de ne pas le regarder. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour se donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas là. Mais Drago était un homme difficile à ignorer. Il ne laissait personne le traiter comme de l'air.

"Tu m'ignores, Granger ? " demanda Drago, ne détournant pas le regard de ses céréales. Hermione ne répondit pas. " J'image que c'est ce que tu fais." Elle ne dit rien. Drago soupira et le son semblait humain pour une fois. " Tu rends les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne devraient l'être, Granger. "

Hermione, qui cherchait quelque chose à manger dans une armoire, referma bruyamment cette dernière et se tourna pour le regarder.

"Ça _doit _être dur, Malefoy, parce que nous sommes deux personnes qui se détestent et que nous sommes coincés ! Et pour rendre les choses encore pire, _tu_ as fais ça consciemment et tu ne me dis même pas pourquoi !"

"C'est faux," fit remarquer Drago. " Je te l'ai dis."

"Oh, c'est vrai! dit Hermione, plus sarcastique que jamais, sa voix augmentant d'un octave et frappant ses mains ensembles. " C'est ton devoir! " souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Il doit y avoir plus là que ce que tu dis."

Drago tourna sa chaise et lui adressa un regard féroce.

"Tu veux davantage ? " souffla-t-il avec violence. "C'est mon devoir en tant que Malefoy!"

Les mots frappèrent Hermione comme un coup de fouet, mais ne firent rien de plus. Ils ne créèrent pas d'illumination soudaine. Elle était toujours coincée avec un homme qu'elle détestait et elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que sa famille venait soudainement faire avec tout ça ? S'il y avait quelque chose, elle était encore plus confuse qu'auparavant. Elle soupira en signe de défaite et secoua sa tête de nouveau.

" Si tu le dis, Malefoy," dit-elle et elle se détourna à nouveau pour quelque chose à manger.

"Est-ce que tu déclares forfait?" dit soudainement Drago très près de son oreille. Elle pouvait même sentir la chaleur de son souffle caresser le lobe de son oreille. Elle sentait la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de Drago, chaleur qui l'enveloppa telle une fièvre.

"Non," souffla-t-elle. "Je n'ai juste plus la force de continuer à argumenter."

Il rit, d'un rire bas et rauque, et le son la fit la trembler.

"Je prends ça comme une demi défaite, alors," déclara-t-il. Puis sa présence disparut. Elle l'entendit tirer sa chaise et s'asseoir à nouveau. "Et je suis à moitié gagnant. Mais je devrais te prévenir: je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié."

Hermione se sentait effectivement avertit. La menace était évidente dans sa voix, mais elle ne pouvait saisir si la menace était mauvaise, méchante ou seulement qu'une plaisanterie. C'était le problème avec Drago Malefoy : on ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Ou si on saisissait ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il était un mystère constant. Hermione repéra la boîte de céréale dans un tiroir et s'en versa un bol. Elle ne s'installa pas à la table avec Drago, mais s 'appuya plutôt dos au comptoir pendant qu'elle mangeait. Une fois encore, Drago surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements. C'était plus qu'agaçant.

" Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? " lui lança-t-elle et il lui sembla qu'elle le tirait d'un rêve éveillé.

" Faire quoi ? "dit-il, se demandant sincèrement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

" Me regarder comme ça. "

" Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire ici, " dit Drago pour sa défense, mais Hermione repéra le mensonge dans son ton. Et alors il lui sourit avec arrogance.

_'Oh, par la barbe de Merlin ! '_ s'écria l'esprit d'Hermione. _' Il te surveille pour être certain que tu ne fasses pas quoi que ce soit qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu fasses. Comme t'enfuir. Eh bien, c'est officiel maintenant. Je suis sa prisonnière. " _

Bien sûr, elle ne partagea pas ses pensées. Elles étaient mieux si elles restaient sous silence. À la place, elle se contenta de maugréer : " Tu _pourrais _lire un livre. "

Drago rit et se leva de nouveau, s'approchant lentement d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement et Drago s'arrêta net. Elle pensa presque voir de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais ce fut remplacé par un contentement qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

" As-tu peur de moi, Granger ? " demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur.

" Je n'ai pas peur, " dit-elle soulignant son mensonge en secouant la tête. " Mais ça me fou les jetons. "

Une fois encore, Drago rit, et cette fois, il semblait en fait amusé.

" À cause de moi ? "

Elle hocha la tête.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que tu me fixes et que ta seule explication et que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. "

" Alors ? "

" Alors ? C'est effrayant. Il y a des dizaines d'autres choses que tu pourrais faire. "

" Quoi ? À part lire des livres, il en va de soi. "

Hermione réfléchit un moment, mais ne pouvait rien lui offrir d'autre que des choses qui nécessiteraient un livre. À la place, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

" Utilise ton imagination. "

" Je l'ai fais. Et j'ai décidé de te regarder. Est-ce que c'est si méchant que ça ? "

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle ne chercha même pas à camoufler sa surprise.

" Méchant ? Oh, non, ce n'est pas méchant. C'est tout simplement mal et pervers ! "

" Comment ça peut-être mal ? " Drago ne semblait pas le moindre du monde affecté par son indignation.

" Parce que tu me déteste et, par-dessus tout, parce que je te déteste aussi ! "

" Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te regarder. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'appréciais la vue. "

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Elle leva sa main pour le gifler, mais Drago attrapa son poignet. Elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais ce qu'il avait dit l'avait blessé. Ça l'avait blessé dans son orgueil et dans l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même qu'il n'aime pas son physique. Ça n'aurait pas du lui faire mal, mais ça avait été le cas. Drago rit, moqueur, alors qu'il maintenait son poignet dans les airs. Elle se dégagea de son emprise avec colère et s'éloigna de lui. Elle quitta, lui quelques pas derrière elle. Cette fois, elle n'essayait pas de cacher l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Et elle ne fit point plus d'efforts pour cacher ses actions et ses intentions. Elle s'arrêta net à la table de madame Pince et commença à chercher l'index. Drago se tint derrière elle, la surveillant attentivement, mais elle l'ignora. Après un long moment de recherche, elle le trouva dans un tiroir, sous une pile de vieux parchemins. Elle prit le livre avec un soupir satisfait et commença à le feuilleter. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

" Granger, dépose ce livre, " lui dit-il avec mépris.

" Non. "

Ce seul mot, rempli de défiance, attisa la colère de Drago.

" Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? "

" Un sort pour lancer un message, " répondit Hermione, feuilletant toujours le livre. " Je vais sortir d'ici avec l'aide de Ron et Harry. "

À l'instant où elle avait trouvé le bon sujet, le livre lui fut arraché des mains. Elle releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le livre brûler entre les mains de Drago.

" NON ! " cria-t-elle et se jeta à l'avant pour sauver le livre, mais Drago l'attrapa, son bras passant autour de sa taille et coinçant ses bras contre son corps. Elle essaya de se libérer, mais à sa grande surprise, Drago était très fort. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder ses derniers espoirs s'envoler en fumée.

" Tu n'iras nulle part, " siffla Drago à son oreille. Le venin avec lequel il dit ces mots la fit s'évanouir de terreur. Mais pas avant qu'elle ait pu lui cracher au visage.

* * *

_Alors, alors, quelqu'un a une idée des intentions de Drago ? Ou de pourquoi c'est son 'devoir' en tant que Malefoy ? :D Allez, on se revoit dans deux semaines ! _


	4. Deuxième nuit de solitude

_Et comme je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps demain de poster ce chapitre, le voilà avec un peu d'avance !  
( Oui, oui, pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard ! ). Ce chapitre m'a bien plus, alors j'espère que ce sera votre cas également ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à mentionner s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche horriblement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Pairing : Drago / Hermione**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling. **__**Cette histoire est tant qu'à elle une traduction de **__**'Alone in the Library'**__** de Maja3322 that I really thank for let me translate it.**_

* * *

**Seuls à la bibliothèque**

* * *

**Deuxième nuit de solitude **

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle était assise dans sa chaise, sa couverture entourant ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, elle remarqua rapidement que Drago était assis dans sa propre chaise, la fixant. Il serrait les dents et l'expression dans ses yeux était indéchiffrable. Elle cligna des yeux à quelques reprise mais soutient son regard. Drago cligna battit finalement des paupières à son tour et le lien entre eux fut brisé.

" Enfin, " dit Drago comme s'il s'ennuyait, " tu t'es réveillée. Vraiment Granger, je n'ai jamais vu personne s'évanouir simplement parce qu'un livre fut brûlé. "

" Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu conscience. "

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent, mais il ne passa aucun commentaire sur son éclat. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le visage d'Hermione et elle commença à se sentir inconfortable sous son regard scrutateur.

" Arrête ça. " Elle avait voulu que ça voix sonne ferme et forte, mais les mots qui sortirent furent qu'un murmure. Drago sourit avec arrogance, mais n'obéit pas à ce qu'elle lui avait demandée. Ses yeux gris continuèrent de la fixer. " Malefoy, arrête ça ! " Cette fois, sa voix avait davantage de force, mais elle était toujours suppliante d'une façon embarrassante. Drago rigola et, cette fois, il fit comme elle lui avait demandé. Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit coin de la bibliothèque où ils avaient élu résidence.

" Est-ce vraiment aussi horrible quand je te regarde ? "

" Oui, c'est horrible. "

Drago hocha la tête et continua de marcher. Son visage devient soudainement grave et il donna l'impression d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione se mit elle aussi à se perdre dans ses pensées et, soudain, elle se souvint de quelque chose que Drago avait dit la première nuit de leur emprisonnement.

" Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais plus lutter, " souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, mais suffisamment fort pour que Drago puisse l'entendre. Il s'arrêta brusquement de faire les cent pas et se tourna pour la regarder. Toutefois, Hermione ne le remarqua pas, elle était occupée à mettre ensemble les quelques pièces d'information que Drago lui avait données. En trois pas, il se tenait droit devant elle, mais elle ne lui prêtait toujours aucune attention. Il se pencha face à elle et étudia son visage alors qu'elle pensait et qu'elle faisait travailler son cerveau.

" J'ai dis ça, oui, " souffla-t-il et, soudainement, Hermione prit conscience d'à quel point il se tenait près d'elle. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Ses yeux étaient étonnamment doux et firent momentanément dérailler l'esprit d'Hermione.

" Et... " Hermione luttait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. " Et c'est ton devoir. Ta responsabilité. "

Drago renifla, mais le son n'était pas aussi malfaisant qu'il avait l'habitude d'être.

" Maintenant, tu ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit, " dit-il maussade. " Tu peux faire mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Tu as essayé de lutter contre ton devoir en tant que Malefoy, tu as essayé de lutter contre les désirs de ton père. Mais maintenant tu as finalement cédé. Et nous en somme là. Tu m'as. "

" Et nous en sommes là, " répondit Drago, dans un murmure presque doux. Il se redressa ensuite et lui tourna le dos. " Tu as raison sur la moitié de ce que tu as dit, Granger. Mais ce sur quoi tu as raison n'est que la moitié de la vérité. Tu vas devoir creuser un peu plus profondément pour trouver le reste. " Il commença à s'éloigner, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

" Tu ne me donneras rien de plus ? " supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait pour marcher vers lui. " Tu ne m'as rien dit. "

Drago se tourna légèrement, de façon à ce qu'il puisse la regarder alors qu'elle se tenait derrière lui.

" Je veux que tu comprennes ça par toi-même, " dit-il d'un ton neutre. " Je vais aller faire à manger. " Le changement soudain de sujet surprit Hermione. C'était tellement quelque chose de banal à dire, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago Malefoy lui dirait ces mots à elle.

Stupéfait, elle put seulement maugréer une réponse courte : " d'accord " .

Drago sourit, le sourire était presque agréable, et dit : " je t'appellerai lorsque ce sera prêt. " Et puis il était parti.

De dire qu'Hermione était surprise serait un euphémisme. Elle était plus que confuse et probablement plus folle qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ce Drago prévenant était soudainement sorti. Juste quelques heures plutôt, il lui avait enlever sa chance de s'échapper et avait déclaré qu'elle devait rester avec lui. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas passer de commentaire sur le fait qu'elle lui avait craché dessus ? Ce n'était pas lui. En d'autres circonstances, il s'en serait moqué, il l'aurait tourmenté avec ça et lui aurait probablement crié des noms. Mais il n'avait rien fait de ça. En fait, il avait presque semblé soucieux. Est-ce que ça pouvait être à cause de ce travail qu'il avait à faire pour son père ? Peut-être que son père la voulait vivante. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait rien de spécial chez elle. Elle était juste une jeune fille avec un cerveau un peu plus gros que la moyenne. La guerre était terminée, alors à propos de quoi tout ça pouvait être ? Vengeance ? Alors pourquoi Lucius n'était-il pas encore venu ? Qu'avait-elle que personne d'autre n'avait ? Quelque chose en quoi Malefoy Senior pouvait être intéressé. Et soudainement, elle sut. Elle tituba jusqu'à sa chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait et que Lucius pouvait vouloir. S'il voulait se venger, c'était simplement normal qu'il veule Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait tué Voldemort. Et de quelle façon pourrait-il être plus facile d'avoir Harry Potter qu'en prenant un de ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Elle resta sur sa chaise pendant quelques minutes, tentant de se faire à ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Ça cadrait bien avec le scénario dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était la meilleure explication qu'elle pouvait fournir. Elle aurait à l'accepter comme la vérité si elle voulait pouvoir trouver une façon de se sortir de ce désordre dans lequel elle avait atterri.

Lentement, elle se mit à faire une liste des choses dont elle était certaine :

1. Elle était enfermée dans la bibliothèque avec Drago Malefoy.

2. Il n'y avait aucune façon de s'échapper.

3. Drago les avait fait enfermer volontairement.

4. Il a dit qu'il faisait son devoir en tant que Malefoy après avoir lutté contre lui.

5. Il a brûlé l'index et a ensuite déclaré qu'elle n'irait nulle part.

Ouais, quand elle mettait les choses comme ça, ça ne regardait pas bien pour elle. Mais ça, c'était seulement les choses dont elle était certaine. Ensuite, il y avait les choses qu'elle avait deviné :

1. Lucius Malefoy voulait se venger de Harry et probablement de Ron et d'elle-même.

2. Il allait l'utiliser pour obtenir Harry et peut-être Ron également.

Eh bien, ça n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Qu'elle serait la meilleure action et la plus brillante ? Contacter Harry et Ron était désormais hors de question. Pas seulement parce que Drago avait brûlé l'index, mais également parce que ça pourrait les mener dans un piège. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer ça. Mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment de sens, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Drago aurait-il brûlé le livre si ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était qu'elle contact Harry ? Et que voulait-il dire lorsqu'il disait qu'elle avait seulement deviné une partie de la vérité ? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et elle serait damnée si elle ne découvrait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Le prochain point à son agenda était de trouver un nouveau plan. Elle avait déjà établi qu'elle ne contacterait ni Harry ni Ron. Mais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un dans l'Ordre serait le mieux. Mais qui contacterait-elle, qui serait capable de l'aider ? Si seulement Sirius, Remus, Tonks ou Alastorr étaient toujours envie. Ils sauraient définitivement quoi faire après qu'elle les ait contacté. Mais ils étaient morts. Soudainement, Hermione se souvient que Drago et elle n'étaient pas entièrement seuls. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sur les terres de Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui ne les quittait jamais puisqu'il y vivait. Un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien, qui était son ami depuis la première année et qui était également un membre de l'Ordre. Rubeus Hagrid.

Un nouvel espoir prit enfin vit dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle était certaine que Hagrid était la personne qu'il fallait pour l'aider. Il connaissait le territoire de l'école mieux que qui que ce soit d'autre. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une façon d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, ce serait lui, pensa-t-elle. Et il n'était pas si loin. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer un Patronus qui parle. Peut-être que c'était plus facile lorsqu'elle n'avait pas à l'envoyer si loin.

Saisi par un élan soudain de confiance, elle bondit hors e sa chaise et leva sa baguette. Pourquoi perdre du temps, pensa-t-elle. Elle était seule, Drago était occupé ailleurs. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien essayer et voir ce qui se passerait. Bien sûr, elle n'était jamais parvenue à faire un Patronus parlant, mais il devait y avoir une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait voir aucune autre option que d'essayer et de pratiquer. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à un souvenir heureux. C'était cette partie du sort qui l'ennuyait à chaque fois. Elle avait de la difficulté à maintenir le souvenir dans sa tête alors qu'elle disait l'incantation. Elle se concentra très fort sur son souvenir. Ça pouvait être idiot, mais le souvenir qu'elle avait choisit était celui de la fois où Ron et Harry l'avait sauvé du troll. C'était un souvenir rempli de frayeur mais également de joie au-delà du soulagement. Ça avait été le moment où elle avait réalisé qu'ils seraient amis à jamais. Le souvenir était probablement le plus heureux qu'elle ait.

" _Patronus, _" dit-elle et une loutre argent surgit de sa baguette. Elle n'avait aucune idée si la loutre serait capable de parler. Mais elle n'avait point le temps de le découvrir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, elle était étendue sur le sol, écrasée sous un corps lourd, la baguette lui échappa des mains et la loutre disparue. Elle se tortilla et lutta pour se libérer, mais Drago la maintenait fermement sous lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ? ! " siffla-t-il avec agressivité dans son oreille.

" Je me fais seulement que me pratiquer, " bégaya Hermione. Son esprit travaillait à tout allure pour trouver comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation.

Drago rit durement.

" Ne me mens pas, " continua-t-il en sifflant. " Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'un Patronus peut faire. Tu essayais d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? "

Hermione pressa ses lèvres ensembles et refusa de répondre. Mais son silence en disait suffisamment long pour Drago. Il soupira et libéra ses mains avant de se soulever du haut de son corps, restant tout de même à califourchon par-dessus les jambes d'Hermione. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et sembla très fatigué. Hermione se sentit presque désolée pour lui. Presque.

" Pourquoi ne peux-tu simplement pas accepter que nous devons être ici ? " lui demanda-t-il. Elle était sur le point de lui donner une réponse animée, mais il la fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. " Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de te soumettre. Je devrais le savoir. "

Il sourit, un sourire en coin qu'Hermione se devait d'admettre, avec réticence, qu'il était sexy. Il s'enleva entièrement d'elle et se leva. Il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais bornée, Hermione ignora son geste et se leva d'elle-même. Elle tituba un peu, sa hanche ressentant la douleur de cette collision brutale avec le plancher de bois. Drago tendit la main pour la remettre en équilibre, mais Hermione était toujours en colère et chassa sa main. Elle se pencha pour récupérer sa baguette et la mit dans la poche arrière de son jean serré.

" Vraiment Granger, tu es tellement bornée, " fit remarquer Drago, mais Hermione refusa de répondre. " Là, je nous faisais à souper, un souper plutôt merveilleux si je peux me permettre, et puis je découvre que tu fais des plans pour sortir d'ici... "

Il n'avait clairement pas terminé de parler, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

" Comment as-tu sût ? "

" Excuse-moi ? "

" Comment as-tu sût à propos du Patronus ? "

Soudainement, Drago sembla légèrement coupable.

" Regarde ton poignet droit. "

Hermione fit comme il dit avec hésitation. Ce qu'elle y vit l'ébranla. Autour de son poignet se trouvait dessinée une ligne noire qui se tortillait sur sa peau. Elle frotta la ligne pour tenter de s'en débarrasser, mais bien sûr, ça n'aida en rien. La ligne était toujours là. C'était magique.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " lança-t-elle à Drago avec colère, lequel sembla s'éloigner d'elle.

" C'est un sort de retraçage. "

_' Wow, '_ vient cette réponse irrationnelle de l'esprit de Hermione. Elle aurait dut penser quelque chose du genre _' Comment oses-t-il ?! ' _ou peut-être _' Je le déteste ! '_. Mais à la place, elle ressentit une sorte d'admiration étrange se former dans sa poitrine. Un sort de retraçage était une magie extrêmement avancée. Elle ne l'avait pas essayé elle-même, mais elle savait que c'était presqu'impossible de le réussir. Et apparemment, celui-là fonctionnait. Il avait sut avec précision quel sort elle avait lancé.

" Quand as-tu fait ça ? " fut la seule chose qu'elle put se résoudre à demander.

" Après que tu aies perdue conscience, " dit Drago. " J'ai réalisé que tu étais... instable. J'avais besoin d'une façon pour savoir exactement ce que tu fais. " Il fit une pause, essayant de trouver les mots pour ce qu'il voulait dire. " Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à en arriver là, mais tu ne m'as pas donné le choix. Vraiment Hermione, tu dois me croire quand je dis que c'est pour ton bien. "

" Mais je ne te crois pas, " souffla-t-elle. " Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Surtout pas après ça. "

Drago soupira et baissa la tête. " Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu dirais quoi que ce soit d'autre que ça. Tu n'auras que le trouver pour toi-même. " Il soupira à nouveau et commença à se détourner pour la quitter de nouveau, mais à mi-chemin il fit une pause et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. " En passant, le souper est prêt. "

" Je n'ai pas faim, " dit Hermione avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. C'était enfantin, elle le savait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle mange avec lui après ça.

" J'ai bien pensé que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça, " dit-il avec un mince sourire. " J'ai placé un sort de réchauffement sur ta portion. Tu peux la manger quand ça te plaira. "

" Bien, " il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle le remercie.

" Tu sais, tu rends vraiment ça plus difficile que ça doit l'être. "

Elle décida qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien continuer à jouer l'enfant. Elle lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos. Elle pouvait l'entendre rire alors qu'il s'éloignait.

* * *

_L'histoire avance, lentement, mais elle avance. Quelqu'un hait Drago comme Hermione ? Personnellement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer quand même ! _


	5. Deuxième matinée de solitude

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Et comme j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de poster le chapitre suivant, il est possible que vous le voyiez arriver ce week-end ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Pairing : Drago / Hermione**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling. **__**Cette histoire est tant qu'à elle une traduction de **__**'Alone in the Library'**__** de Maja3322 that I really thank for let me translate it.**_

* * *

**Seuls à la bibliothèque**

* * *

**Deuxième matin de solitude**

Bien, admit-elle. Le repas qu'il avait préparé était réellement bon. Une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment calmée et qu'elle fut sûre qu'il avait quitté la cuisine, elle s'y était faufilée et avait mangé la nourriture magiquement réchauffée. Il avait fait du spaghetti avec des boulettes de viande à partir de rien. C'était assez impressionnant. Et plutôt savoureux. Ça ne lui dérangerait pas de l'admettre, le garçon devait être bon à quelque chose après tout. Le repas l'avait rendu somnolente et elle était allée dormir sans savoir où se trouvait Drago dans la bibliothèque. Ça lui avait fait plaisir de savoir qu'il n'était pas en train de l'observer à ce moment. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était particulièrement en colère lorsqu'elle se réveilla et le découvrit assis sur une chaise à la fixer avec intensité. Elle grogna et tira la couverture par-dessus sa tête, de façon à ne pas avoir à le regarder.

" Il est trop tard pour avoir honte, Granger, " la tourmenta Drago de sa voix traînante, toujours assis dans sa chaise. " J' en ai déjà trop vu pour mon propre bien. "

Avec colère, elle tira sur la couverture et lui lança un regard enflammé.

" N'en as-tu pas marre de me surveiller ? " lui lança-t-elle. Il sourit, arrogant.

" C'est sans importance, " fut la réponse qu'il donna, aussi vague soit-elle.

" Et qu'est-ce qui aurait de l'importance exactement ? "

" N'aimerais-tu pas le savoir ? Oh, et tandis qu'on en parle, à quel point es-tu loin de résoudre ta petite énigme ? " Bien sûr, il faisait référence à l'énigme concernant le fait qu'ils étaient coincés dans la bibliothèque, mais Hermione tiqua mentalement face à son choix de mots.

" À quel point j'en suis loin ? " songea-t-elle à voix haute; " Ne devrais-tu pas dire à quel point j'en suis près ? "

Drago rit, moqueur, et Hermione grinça des dents de colère.

" Non, je ne le devrais pas, " rit Drago, " parce que je sais que tu es loin de la bonne réponse. Crois-moi, la vérité te choquerait. "

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et refusa de répondre. Ils s'assirent ensembles en silence avant que Drago se mette soudainement à parler.

" J'ai vu que tu avais apprécié ton dîner hier soir. " Il était clairement fier de lui-même.

" Je l'ai mangé, Malefoy, " le corrigea Hermione. " Personne n'a rien dit à propos d'apprécier. "

" C'est la même chose. "

Elle répliqua avec un reniflement, mais décida de ne pas s'abaisser au-même niveau que lui. Elle leva sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, elle vit la marque qu'avait fait Drago sur son poignet. Elle sentit dès lors la colère prendre de l'expansion dans ses entrailles et commença à frotter la marque avec vigueur dans l'intention de la faire disparaître, oubliant qu'elle avait déjà, sans succès, tenté de le faire.

" Granger, " dit Drago, et Hermione fut surprise d'entendre une mince lueur de supplication dans son ton. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'oeil.

" Quoi ? "

" Ça ne partira pas. "

" Eh bien, tu devrais le savoir. "

Il soupira, vulnérable.

" Tu me remercieras pour ça, un jour. "

" Ne compte pas là-dessus. Je regrette déjà la dernière fois où je t'ai remercié pour quelque chose. "

" Tu verras. "

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était d'avis que ça ne servirait à rien de s'obstiner une fois de plus avec lui.

" Je déteste ça, " maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même après une minute ou deux.

" As-tu dis quelque chose ? " demanda Drago comme s'il venait brusquement d'être arraché d'un rêve éveillé.

" Je ne t'ai rien dit, " rétorqua Hermione, se sentant toujours incroyablement gamine et bagarreuse. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que Drago Malefoy ait ce pouvoir de faire ressortir le pire en elle ? Comment faisait-il ça ? Elle était censée être une personne logique et rationnelle, mais lorsqu'il était impliqué, tout ça partait en fumée. Ça ne faisait que la faire le détester davantage.

" Granger, tu pourrais tout aussi bien me parler à moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. N'as-tu pas lu Robinson Crusoe ? "

Stupéfaite pendant un moment, Hermione ne parvient pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

" Pitié Granger, n'est pas l'air aussi étonnée, " dit Drago, sa satisfaction habituelle de retour dans sa voix. " J'ai lu tous les classiques comme je suis sûre que tu l'as fait également. "

" Mais... " Elle lutta pour trouver les bons mots et, pire encore, pour les dire. " Mais c'est un livre moldu ! "

" Alors ? " Drago souleva en sourcil en signe de défi. " Juste parce que Daniel Defoe était de naissance inférieure, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas un bon auteur. "

Hermione était beaucoup trop choquée pour dire le moindre mot. Drago ressentit son inconfort et continua avec ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

" Comme je le disais, tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler quand tu es coincée. Heureusement, tu m'as moi et non vendredi. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'apprendre quoi que ce soit pour me parler. "

" Je ne me considère pas chanceuse, " maugréa Hermione d'une voix presqu'inaudible. " Mais je pourrais considérer t'enseigner une chose ou deux à propos de l'humilité et des manières. "

" Oh, ne sois pas d'une humeur aussi massacrante, Granger. Nous sommes deux personnes ici, il n'y a pas que toi. Tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir avant de jeter des pierres. Je veux dire, dans ton livre, je vaux moins que toi, pas vrai ? Alors peut-être que tu n'as pas vraiment de problèmes avec moi. Peut-être que tu as un problème avec le fait que, moi, à l'inverse de toi, je suis suffisamment fort et j'ai suffisamment confiance en moi pour admettre que je sens que je suis meilleur que quelqu'un d'autre. Tu souhaites seulement pouvoir avoir la même force. "

Hermione se sentit rougir et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à contenir sa colère encore longtemps.

" Tu es jalouse de moi, n'est-ce pas ? "

Et ce fut ce qui libéra sa colère. Elle bondit de sa chaise et leva sa baguette au niveau du visage de Drago.

" Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, Malefoy ! " hurla-t-elle. Il lui sourit diaboliquement. Sa titilla sa colère et la rage la rendit aveugle. " Ne pense pas que je ne te ferai pas de mal, Malefoy ! Je suis plus que capable de t'en faire dans l'état où je suis. "

Drago réfléchit un instant à sa déclaration et laissa un mince filet de sincérité coloré sa voix. " On m'a fait beaucoup de mal par le passé, tu sais. Alors tu peux faire ce qui pourrait être le pire pour toi. Je sais que ça ne sera pas pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu. "

Évidemment, ses mots la prirent par surprise et, inconsciemment, elle baissa légèrement sa baguette. Drago tourna alors le couteau dans la plaie. Il leva son bras gauche et tira sa manche vers le haut. Les yeux d'Hermione suivirent son geste et elle fut stupéfaite de voir un tatouage flou qui marquait sa peau. La couleur s'était fanée après la mort de Voldemort, mais la marque des ténèbres était toujours visible sur sa peau pâle et claire. C'était tout simplement écoeurant. Le bras de Hermione retomba à ses côtés et sa posture se relâcha.

" Obtenir ça, c'était une douleur au-delà de toutes les autres. " La voix de Drago n'était plus qu'un faible murmure, lequel ne faisait qu'accentuer cette expression de frayeur qui les entourait tous les deux. " Imagine une lame chauffée au fer blanc s'enfoncer dans ta peau, dans ton coeur et dans ton âme. Image comment ça te marque autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Alors, tu ne seras capable d'imaginer seulement que la moitié de la douleur que ça m'a causé ! "

Hermione sentit son corps se mettre à trembler malgré elle. Ses yeux glissèrent doucement vers le visage de Drago. Il l'avait regardé tout le temps qu'il avait parlé, réalisa-t-elle. Il avait vu à quelle vitesse sa colère s'était tournée en pitié et en frayeur. Était-ce ce qu'il avait espéré accomplir ? Ou avait-il simplement eu l'intention de la faire abandonner ? N'avait-il réellement pas peur d'elle ? Elle n'émit aucune de ses théories à voix haute.

" Je déteste ça, " fut sa seule réponse, laquelle elle prononça dans un murmure bas.

" Déteste quoi ? " demanda Drago, murmurant également alors qu'il se levait lentement. Leurs yeux restèrent ancrés les uns aux autres. " Tu détestes être enfermée ? Tu détestes être seule avec moi ? Ou tu déteste te sentir désolée pour moi ? "

" Tout ça, " admit-elle, puis elle ajouta : " mais plus que tout, je déteste ne pas pouvoir prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. "

Drago fronça les sourcils face à cette étrange confession. Il la fixa avec attention avant de rejeter sa tête vers l'arrière et rire de bon coeur.

" Granger, tu seras ma mort, " rit-il, une petite larme s'accrochant au coin de son oeil. " As-tu toujours été aussi amusante ? "

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de lui adresser un regard consterné qui le fit taire.

" Peut-être pas, " maugréa-t-il en regardant ailleurs pour dissimuler son sourire. " Il y a toutefois une façon de régler ton problème. "

Pendant une brève seconde, Hermione voulut presque l'embrasser. Presque. Puis, elle revient à la réalité et à la raison. La réalité était qu'avec Drago, rien n'était gratuit.

" Comment ? " demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Elle attendit horrifiée d'entendre le prix.

" Eh bien, pour commencer, tu es une sorcière, Hermione, " dit-il. " Tu peux faire ton propre bain. Si tu ne sais pas comment, je le ferai pour toi. "

" Je sais comment ! " lui lança-t-elle férocement, furieuse de ne pas y avoir pensé d'elle-même. C'était simple, vraiment. Métamorphoser une table en bain, ajouter de l'eau et puis la rendre chaude avec un simple sort de chauffage. Simple. " Et pour ce qui est du changement de vêtements ? "

Drago lui sourit malicieusement et elle sut tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ça.

" Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je me promène toute nue, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-elle horrifiée.

" Bien sûr que non, " répliqua-t-il trop rapidement. Pendant un moment ça sembla presque comme s'il appréciait vraiment l'idée qu'elle soit nue. Mais c'était impossible. " J'ai apporté nos valises. "

Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

" Tu as fait quoi ? "

" J'ai apporté nos valises. Je les ai volé à Filch lorsqu'il remplissait le train. "

" Je n'y crois pas ! "

" Eh bien, je devrai garder ta valise pour moi, alors. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je besoin de me trouver quelque chose de nouveau à porter. "

Il commença à se détourner d'elle, mais Hermione lui agrippa le bras et le retient.

" Où est-ce ? " dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

" Je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire, tu vas prendre un bain et quand tu reviendras j'aurai ta valise ici. "

" Je n'aime pas cette idée. "

Drago soupira.

" Bien sûr que tu n'aimes pas. Tu n'aimes rien de ce qui sort de ma bouche. "

" C'est bien vrai. "

" Alors attends ici et je vais aller chercher les valises. "

Il se détourna à nouveau pour s'éloigner, mais Hermione n'avait pas lâché son bras.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? 2

Drago la regarda pendant un instant, essayant de la sonder de son regard.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas voir où sont les valises ? " insista-t-elle.

La mâchoire de Drago se tendit soudainement.

" Tu ne peux tout simplement pas, " dit-il et son ton glacial fit frissonner Hermione. " Ne fais pas faire quelque chose que je préfèrerais ne pas faire, Granger. Comme te faire perdre conscience. Crois-moi, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais si tu continues de me chercher, tu ne me laisseras pas d'autre choix. "

Voir la menace dans ses yeux fit immédiatement relâché son bras à Hermione avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers l'arrière. Il lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuse avant de finalement la quitter. Le coeur de Hermione battait à tout allure, battait violement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle luttait de son mieux pour en garder le contrôle. Une fois encore, il l'effrayait au-delà du possible. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il puisse être capable de lui faire du mal. Même s'il semblait retissent à l'idée de le faire. Elle réfléchit à ça pendant un moment, mais ne put en venir à une explication satisfaisante. Quoi, il voulait qu'elle se soumette ? Il n'aimait pas infliger des douleurs physiques ( ce qui serait étrange puisqu'il n'hésitait point à infliger des douleurs émotionnelles ) ? Il s'estimait trop bien et trop puissant pour s'abaisser à ce niveau ? Peut-être qu'il se réjouissait du fait qu'elle se trouvait tant sous son emprise, qu'il n'avait seulement besoin de la menacer pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose ( pitié, désolation - n'importe quoi ) pour elle. Si c'était le cas, alors il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Parce qu'ils ne se seraient même pas retrouvé dans cette situation pour commencer.

Penser rationnellement fit ralentir les battements du coeur d'Hermione et il en vient qu'à retrouver son rythme normal. Elle se tourna pour faire face à la table et la regarda, inquisitrice. Elle prit tendrement le livre qui reposait sur sa surface et le plaça sur sa chaise. Puis elle entreprit de métamorphoser la table en un grand bain, assez grand pour qu'elle puisse y entrer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle commença à le remplir d'eau. Ça ce faisait lentement, mais à un rythme constant. Lorsqu'elle en vient à réchauffer l'eau, Drago était de retour.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? " dit-elle, essayant de paraître indifférente.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? " lança Drago, clairement de mauvaise humeur. " Tu te fiches complètement de ce que je fais. "

" Non, je ne m'en fiche pas, " répondit-elle, lui gardant le dos tourné lorsqu'il jeta sa valise à ses côtés. " Je pensais seulement que je pouvais essayé d'agir de manière civilisée. "

Drago rit sarcastiquement.

" Non, tu le pensais pas, " dit-il. " Tu es curieuse parce que tu penses que ça pourrait t'aider à trouver pourquoi nous sommes ici et comment tu pourrais en sortir. "

Hermione n'avait pas de réplique satisfaisante, alors elle garda sa bouche fermée. Elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortie sa grande serviette bleue. Puis elle tourna la tête pour faire face à Drago et lui adressa un regard mauvais.

" Est-ce que tu penses que je vais te laisser me regarder prendre un bain ? " dit-elle d'un ton venimeux.

" Je ne regarderais pas même si tu me laissais le faire. " Hermione ne pouvait pas déchiffrer son ton. Voulait-il dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par son corps ? Ou était-il simplement gentlemen ?

" Comment dois-je comprendre ça ? "

Drago soupira et fit un geste pour s'éloigner.

" Comprends-le de la façon que tu le veux, " murmura-t-il avec véhémence. " Tu le feras probablement de la mauvaise façon de toute façon. " Et puis il était parti.

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse, mais décida rapidement qu'il ne valait pas le trouble ou le mal de tête. Elle se déshabilla lentement, pliant avec soins chaque pièce de vêtement et les plaçant dans sa valise. Puis elle se laissa glisser dans le grand bain. Elle soupira de contentement alors que l'eau chaude enveloppait son corps fatigué. Elle ferma les eux et laissa ses pensées s'évader au loin. Oui, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un vain pour faire relaxer et oublier. Et elle voulait tant oublier !

* * *

_Et alors, vous pensez quoi jusqu'ici ? _


End file.
